


The Fugitive

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a manhunt your fugitive does not normally turn up on your doorstep, but Sherlock Holmes was no normal man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fugitive

Lestrade has never been less surprised then when, two days into a manhunt for Sherlock Holmes the man in question appears on his doorstep, John Watson in tow.

"You're under arrest." The statement is more a formality then anything else and he steps aside as Sherlock pushes through the doorway. John is a little more polite and at least waits for Lestrade to move before walking into the house.

"And you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive." John waves a vague acknowledgement and Lestrade wishes fiercely for the time when John was polite, asked permission and was afraid of breaking laws.

Now, Lestrade was fairly clear on the fact that if Sherlock Holmes did ever decided to embark on a life of crime none of them were ever going to catch him. Which is why, even though there was an suspected murderer in his lounge, he wasn't overly concerned for his own safety. The safety of his confidence in his 'antique' furniture maybe wasn't so secure as Sherlock picked at the upholstery of the couch he'd thrown himself into and screwed up his nose.

"I do hope you didn't think this was original." He gestured to the fabric of the couch. "The print is entirely wrong for pre-Victorian." His hand dangled off the armrest as he flopped back.

Lestrade sighed.

"I suppose you're here to tell me how you were framed."

Sherlock gives him a terribly familiar disappointed look.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He sounds as much sad as incredulous and frowns at Lestrade for a long moment before waving his hand. "No, I'm just here to inform you that the real culprit, who incidentally was not the one to frame me, should be handing himself in as we speak." He glances at his watch. "You should be getting the call now."

Lestrade's phone rings before Sherlock can even close his lips, which promptly turn up in a smug smile.

There is disappointment in Sally's tone when she speaks. He stops her before she has to go over the whole depressing thing again and promises to be in in a half hour.

"You'd best come with me then, it'd be a waste to let you get shot by one of my more overzealous colleagues before we straighten this out."

Sherlock has obviously decided not to speak but his face tells exactly how unlikely he finds that possibility. But he follows none the less, possibly just to do whatever it is he does when left unsupervised (or for that matter supervised) in a police station.

Lestrade sighs, it would almost be easier if Sherlock actually was a criminal, at least then he could throw him in gaol, it would be so incredibly satisfying.


End file.
